


Know Your Worth

by starrynight8 (dieFabuliererin)



Series: girls and boys [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lekku Sexual Play (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Undressing, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieFabuliererin/pseuds/starrynight8
Summary: After Zygerria, Rex needed to remind Ahsoka of her worth
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: girls and boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Know Your Worth

"Act normal." He told the boys, walking across the common area.

Fives scoffed behind him.

Rex knew it would be hard to pretend. He was sore as hell and covered head to toe in bruises and cuts, courtesy of his vacation to Kadavo. It would take a while until he felt normal again, and he doubted Ahsoka was healing any faster than he was.

Sure, she wasn't beaten and worked to death in a slave camp, but based on the General's dark expression as he walked his student across the hanger with an oversized cloak hung over her form, Rex could only guess what his Commander had been through, and it made his blood boil.

"Hi," Ahsoka smiled up at him when the door opened, her smile forced.

"Hello," he replied, still feeling a tickle in the back of his throat from some virus he picked up from the cramped living quarters on Kadavo. "It's nice to see you out of those blue garbs."

She cringed away when he started scanning her up and down, looking for any type of injury.

"Rex," he lifted his gaze from the scar of an electric shock across her shoulder, meeting her eyes, "I've had enough men looking at me like I'm a piece of meat without adding you to the list."

Guilt consumed him, and it showed on his face, "Apologies, sir." He stepped back, gesturing inside the barracks with one arm, "Come in."

"Thanks," she muttered, slipping past him but hesitating when she saw most of the 501st veterans in the common room, eagerly awaiting her company.

"I couldn't keep it quiet that you were visiting." He murmured behind her.

"It's fine," she replied, straightening her shoulders, "It'll be nice to catch up with everyone."

He watched carefully as Ahsoka interacted with the men. Usually, she liked to be the centre of attention, laughing and exchanging jokes with the guys whilst exaggerating stories from different missions in her time away.

Now, she was quiet and reserved. She was sat between Fives and Coric, but both were several inches away from her. Ahsoka was almost rigid, her limbs tightly pressed to her body and hands fidgeting on her lap.

He frowned from across the room as the conversation droned on and Ahsoka was yet to say more than a handful of words. This was _not_ the Commander Tano he knew, and that only confirmed his theory that something _bad_ had happened to her on Zygerria.

Fives slapped her on the shoulder- a gesture of comradeship throughout the GAR and something that Ahsoka had become used to over her time as their Commander. This time though, she recoiled, pulling back from the ARC with a look of ultimate fear in her eyes.

Rex's eyebrows furrowed. None of the boys- maybe besides Coric- noticed her peculiar reaction, and the Sergeant medic gave him a look whilst shifting further away from Ahsoka, giving her more space.

He returned Coric's concerned look with his own grimace. He needed to know what was going on with Ahsoka, and he needed to know _now_.

"Commander," he stood slowly, not wanting to startle her even further, "could you please help me write the briefing for our upcoming mission?"

Her look of terror melted into one of relief, and she practically jumped out of her seat, "Of course, Captain."

"I didn't know we had an upcoming mission..." Fives murmured to the others as they slid away.

"Shut up, Fives." Coric said sternly.

Rex closed the door to his small officer barracks after letting Ahsoka inside. She stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the room with caution.

There wasn't much to the room beside a small bunk, a locker and Rex's desk which was stacked high with datapads and folders. He watched as the girl took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and lowering.

"How's your back?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He frowned, "My back?"

Ahsoka half-turned, glancing at him, "Master Kenobi came back sporting a few injuries from that slave camp. I just wondered if you received the same treatment from those bastards."

"I'm fine," he brushed her off, not wanting her to be thinking about anyone besides herself right now. He could deal with a few scratches and bruises as long as Ahsoka was alright. "How are you?"

She completely turned around to him, "I'm not hurt."

Rex nodded, risking a step forwards so he was within arm's reach of her, "What happened to you at the palace?" She said nothing, sharply looking away, "Were you the General?"

"No," she took a step backwards, hopping up onto the edge of the desk and letting her feet hang, "I was in a cage, hanging over the city."

Rex felt his eyebrows raise, but he tried to keep calm. If she was in a cage the entire time, then she obviously wasn't too important to any slavers. "Did any of the Zygerrians hurt you?"

Ahsoka sighed, "Atai Molec kept showing up."

The name rang a bell. Molec was the Prime Minister to the Queen, as well as the Captain of the Zygerrian Royal Guard.

Rex felt his heart start to thud louder in his chest, "What did he want?"

Ahsoka's lips curled into a disgusted snarl, "He was threatening me. He said that the Queen made a promise to him. Once Anakin had been _tamed_ -" she spat the word out like it was poison- "I would be his."

His blood ran cold through his veins. Rex took a shaky breath as he looked at her- his Commander and best friend. Maybe she was something else to him, he didn't know.

Ahsoka looked back at him, her eyes glassy with unrushed tears.

_How dare Atai Molec believe he had any right over her?_

"Did you deck him once you were out of that cage?" Rex asked, hoping she managed to put that bastard in his place. If he was still roaming the galaxy, then Rex would go out there and kill him without an ounce of regret.

The 501st and Skywalker would only be a few steps behind him.

"I nearly threw him off the palace wall with the Force." Ahsoka chuckled dryly, "I got electrocuted for that."

Rex smiled, "Good trooper."

Ahsoka laughed again, a bit more genuinely now, before her expression went serious again.

"I... I keep thinking about the what ifs." She admitted, "What if Anakin failed and Atai _did_ take me to be his slave?"

The thought terrified Rex too. He wasn't afraid of many things, but the thought of Ahsoka being _used_ by a Zygerrian slaver scum shook him to his core.

"He didn't take you." He murmured.

"We can't ignore the what ifs, Rex." Ahsoka sighed, "I could be on Zygerria right now, kneeling between his legs and sucking his-"

"Don't!" He snapped, a loud growl rumbling through his chest. "Don't think about it Ahsoka- it didn't happen, and if it did, I wouldn't let him get used to it."

She lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes, "I-I came up with a plan... for if it _did_ happen."

Rex sighed, "I hope your plan involved biting his cock off."

Ahsoka choked on a laugh, "That was one of my ideas, but no. I decided I would pretend he was you."

It was Rex's turn to freeze. His heart thumped erratically as anger burned through his body, "What?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, and Rex’s protectiveness soared, making him take a step closer to her, "I was going to pretend that he was you... so I wouldn't cry so much."

It felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest over and over. As much as he tried to focus on the girl in front of him, his imagination kept taking him to a scene of Atai using Ahsoka how he pleased, taking her any way he liked despite her screams of pain and cries of despair.

_Take it, little skug. Such a good little Jedi._

Rex shook his head firmly. Molec would _never_ touch Ahsoka again, and if Rex _ever_ got the privilege of being Ahsoka's first, he sure of hell was _not_ going to treat her like some sort of _toy_.

She was to be worshipped and respected. He would kiss the ground she walked on. He would never finish until she reached her climax first. He would whisper sweet nothings against her montrals, touch her like she was his DC-17s and _always_ treat her like a goddess.

The thought of _anyone_ treating her like a means to an end made him feel sick.

"Rex?" Ahsoka whispered, her voice trembling.

He glanced down at her, getting so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that he hadn't replied to her.

"Soka," he took her chin gently, hoping she could see the pure adoration for her in his eyes, "I would never hurt you."

"I know," she exhaled shakily, a few tears managing to slip down her cheeks.

"You deserve pleasure more than Molec deserves to breathe." He carries on, knowing she hasn't got the message yet. "As long as I live, nobody will _ever_ use you to their own advantage in that way."

He would slaughter anyone who tried.

She looked away, pulling her chin out of his grip. Rex dropped his hand. "At the Temple, the g-girls were told that-" a sob escaped her throat, cutting her off.

Gently, he touched her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on them. The tension eased out of her form slightly, but her breaths were still fast and tight as she stared at an invisible spot on the far wall.

Rex didn't press. She would tell him when she felt ready.

"W-We were told that if we e-ever became, you know-"

"Pleasure slaves." He supplied, knowing she couldn’t say the word out loud.

Ahsoka nodded, shooting him a glance of appreciation before she looked away once more, "they said we h-had a duty..."

Rex inhaled sharply. He didn't like where this was going.

"T-They said lie back and think of the Republic."

His hands stopped moving on her shoulders, and it took all his willpower to not clench his fists in anger- he could crush her shoulders if he did.

"They told us the same thing." He grumbled quietly.

Her gaze shot back to his, "What?"

"On Kamino. We did... what they called sexpionage training." He shrugged, "Basically, training in case we were put in a certain position where the success of a mission relied on our ability to perform for the enemy."

A few looks of varying emotions passed over Ahsoka's face as she digested his words. "Did they make you..."

"Well, yeah," Rex winced. He didn't particularly like talking about any of this, but every clone went through this training, so he doesn't have a unique experience or anything. "Only with machines, and it was kind of consensual."

Ahsoka frowned, "What do you mean, _kind of_?"

"There was an option to back out... before it started." He shook off the memories of one of the most traumatic training simulations he had to participate in to graduate. "Once you were strapped down and gagged, there wasn't much else we could do to get it to stop."

Ahsoka's bottom lip trembled slightly, and Rex realised he'd said too much. He was supposed to be comforting her, not making this about him.

"We're clones, Ahsoka; we know what we have to do to serve the Republic." He said, squeezing her shoulders ever so gently. "You weren't born with the sole purpose of serving the Republic. You shouldn't have to just lie back like that- you should only bed someone because you want to, not because you _have_ to."

The back of his thumb lightly brushed the tip of her lekku, "You ought to know your worth, Soka."

She breathed through her teeth, a barely audible trill escaping her throat.

He repeated the motion on her other lekku, watching the way her mouth parted slightly and she blinked erratically as the lip of his fingernail dragged down the tip of her lekku, as gentle as a feather.

"Rex..." She sighed, her chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, stopping his ministrations and giving her a gentle look.

She blinked up at him, "You know lekku are-"

"Ticklish?" He supplied with a teasing smirk.

Ahsoka's smile was beautiful, "Why are you-" she cut herself off with a sharp inhale as he ran his thumb over the same sport, increasing the pressure ever so slightly- "Why are you doing this?"

The answer was simple. "So you can enjoy it."

Ahsoka shuddered as his index finger got involved and he started rubbing the tip of one lek between the pads of his fingertips. Her eyes rolled backwards slightly, and her hands grasped at the collar of his civvie jacket to hold herself up.

His confidence growing, Rex leaned forwards, so his cheek was pressed against her montral, still playing with her lekku. "Do you want to enjoy this?"

She murmured her answer against his chest.

"I didn't catch that, Commander." Sneakily, he slid one hand behind her back to touch her back lekku, earning a surprised gasp from the Togruta pressed against him.

"Yes…" She gasped, her fingers pulling the thick material of his jacket so hard that he heard it rip slightly.

He chuckled, suddenly abandoning her lekku and taking a step backwards. Ahsoka's eyes were wide, her breaths short as a result of him teasing her.

"Go and sit on the edge of my bunk." He told her, lifting her off his desk.

Ahsoka nodded, moving towards the bed with eagerness. He smirked as he followed her, slipping off his jacket.

"What are you going to do?" Ahsoka asked once she was sat down, thighs pressed together and hands fidgeting on her lap.

"I," Rex kneeled before her, "am going to treat you like the magnificent woman you are."

One of her eye markings rose, "Really?"

"Really." He rested his fingertips on her knees, rubbing small circles as he worked his way up. "If you _ever_ have to pretend someone is me, then I'm at least going to give you some prior experience to work with."

A soft smile grew on her lips, "Always going above and beyond to serve your commanding officers, aren't you, Captain?"

"It's hardly different from the favour you did for me after Umbara." He said, slowly moving his hands up her legs, feeling them inch apart as she became more comfortable.

"What do I have to do?" She asked, "Lie back and think of the Republic?"

"Never for me." He said, "Just lie back and enjoy it, Soka. That's all I ask of you."

Ahsoka chewed her lip, nodding slowly as she leaned backwards until she was flat against the mattress.

Rex took a deep breath, trying to remember all the stories he'd heard from his brothers of pleasuring women in this manner. Fives was of an expert as this type of thing, but Rex wouldn't dare run back into the common area right now to ask how to have oral sex with their Commander.

"Rex." Ahsoka said suddenly, and he pulled back completely because she sounded frightened. "Did you lock the door?"

"The door?" He glanced behind him. "No; do you want me to?"

She laughed, "It wouldn't be prime if one of the men walked in on this."

"It wouldn't." He got up and locked the door, even going as far as selecting the 'do not disturb' setting on the control panel. For all his men knew, they were discussing battle strategies.

He was just overjoyed that Ahsoka trusted him enough to be in a locked room with him right now considering she wouldn't let the General leave whilst she was checked over by medics on the cruiser.

As her Captain, it was his job to be the most trustworthy person in her life.

He returned to his kneeling position, noticing that Ahsoka had somewhat spread her legs apart. Gently, he put his hands on her thighs, running them up to the hem of her skirt and then down to her knees in slow strokes.

Ahsoka shifted beneath him, "Rex..." her tone was pleading.

Reaching over, he unbuckled her belt, the sound of the metal hitting itself making Ahsoka flinch. He risked a look at her face, seeing that her eyes were lightly closed and there were the tell-tale lines of stress marking her forehead.

He put the belt to one side, along with her sabers. "Weapons are on your right."

"Thanks," she breathed, outstretching a hand to run over the cool metal hilts. He hoped some of her anxiety would ease once she knew the lightsaber and shoto were nearby.

Rex got to work on her boots next, slipping each one off with ease. He had known how to remove the buckles since a mission where Ahsoka dislocated some fingers punching a clanker and couldn't manage to get her boots on and off herself.

He spent a few seconds massaging her calves and ankles, knowing that was where her growing pains hurt the most. "You need lotion," he said when he noticed new callouses on her heels.

"Those slave shoes were two sizes too small."

He hummed in response, "Coric has a cream that'll help soothe the blisters."

She gasped quietly as he pulled down the zip of the skirt which hung to her hips. Ahsoka reached down to help him tug it off when he couldn't manage. Their fingers brushed against each other, and Rex could feel the sweat on her palms.

"I'm nervous too." He admitted, folding her skirt, and putting it beside her boots. "You set the standards high after Umbara."

Ahsoka chuckled at the memory, "I did my research, remember?" She sighed, "You've always told me that experience outranks everything, Rex. We could both use a bit of practice."

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he lifted the hem of her leggings. Ahsoka, without needing to be asked, raised her hips off the mattress, allowing Rex to slip her legging down over her pelvis.

Her legs were beautifully lean underneath, and even though her movements were subtle, he could see the definition of particular muscle groups.

His eyes were quickly glued to her underwear. He'd seen Ahsoka in much less on missions where the medics had to get to certain parts of her body with not enough time to consider her modesty, but seeing his CO is her undergarments was an unfamiliar sight.

Ahsoka wriggled slightly, uncomfortable herself. Rex pulled the leggings down her knees, eyes not leaving the black material that ran over her lower lips. Her orange skin seemed to be even more vibrant near the seams of her underwear, and Rex couldn't help himself from running a finger over the abstract white prints that crossed the tops of her thighs.

She gasped at his touch, stilling. Rex admired the stripes of white which went underneath her underwear; he wondered if they were on other parts of her body too.

"I thought it was paint when I first met you." He said quietly.

Ahsoka laughed lightly, "I thought you were a natural blonde, Rexster."

He chuckled, continuing to take off her leggings before folding them and laying them on top of her skirt. Ever the regulation strict Captain, even when he's about to eat out his female Jedi Commander.

He hooked his hands under Ahsoka's bare thighs, grunting, "Shuffle forwards."

As a clone, he would be strong enough to lift her, but manhandling her would not make Ahsoka feel at ease or in control right now. He wanted her to take this at her own pace.

Once her hips were at the edge of the bed, Rex took a hold off the top of her thighs, massaging the soft flesh. He leant down, letting his stubble touch her first with a bit of warning before pressing his lips to a spot of flesh on the inside of her knee.

Ahsoka's gasp was quiet but audible in the nearly silent room. Letting his lips linger for a few moments, Rex moved to the other side to repeat the motion on a spot a bit further up her leg. His hands trailed along the sides of her thighs as he moved up, peppering kisses to every inch of available skin.

"Rex..." Ahsoka whispered, "Bite me, please..."

He shook his head, not even needing to consider her request, "This is about pleasure, Ahsoka, not pain."

"No, please!" She protested, "Please, it's a Togruta thing."

He sighed, his warm breath fanning across her thigh. He knew Togrutas were primal sentients, and their methods of mating were particularly animalistic. He wasn’t sure if he could mark Ahsoka- how could he harm her when he had sworn to protect her?

“I need to know it’s you, Rex.” Ahsoka was nearly begging, “Please, I promise you won’t hurt me- I just need to know it’s you instead of- instead of Atai.”

“Okay,” he sighed, admitting defeat as he stroked up and down her legs, “Where do you want me?”

“Here,” she brought a hand down, brushing it over the very top of her thigh, just beneath the seam of her underwear. “Thank you, Rex.”

He grunted, leaning closer to where she was pointing, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“I will.” She promised, drawing her hand back to clench the sheet beneath her.

Rex took a deep breath before touching his mouth against her skin. She was so warm underneath his lips. From his position, he was centimetres away from her core, and the smell of her arousal was exhilarating.

Breathing in her sweet yet musky scent deeply, Rex opened his mouth and rested his teeth against her flesh. His hands stilled on her knees as he applied the lightest amount of pressure he could, barely pushing against her.

“Harder.” Ahsoka muttered, her legs trembling ever so slightly.

Rex obeyed- always one to follow orders- and increased the pressure, finally feeling her flesh dip from the weight of his teeth. Clones weren’t known for having sharp incisors, but they were bred to be strong in every muscle group, including their jaws.

A quiet gasp escaped Ahsoka as Rex closed his lips around his teeth, effectively creating a seal. He flicked his tongue over her flesh, continuing to apply steady pressure with his teeth until Ahsoka was squirming beneath him, trilling loudly from pleasure.

He drew back, wiping his move with his sleeve before inspecting his work. Ahsoka was panting on the bed, muttering his name over and over- warmth bloomed in his chest from her begging tone.

His teeth marks were visible on her flesh, tiny indentations in a small circle surrounding a spot of skin which was swollen and darker- almost purple under the light. He rubbed a finger over the mark, hearing Ahsoka gasp, “Rex…”

Rex chuckled, starting to play with the hem of her underwear. There was a small spot which looked slick, and touching it confirmed that she was getting wet, which instantly made blood flood to his groin.

Ahsoka mewled from his touch, trying to push against his hand but he pulled back, grasping the material on her hips, and starting to slide it south.

“Tease.” Ahsoka muttered as he went painfully slow. He was certain his eyes went darker when her hairless mons pubis came into view. He should’ve known that Ahsoka didn’t have a single hair on her body, and her genitals were no different.

He finally got her underwear past her thighs, letting them drop to her ankles and revealing all of Ahsoka’s vulva to his dark eyes. His anatomy training took over as he scanned her.

_Mons pubis is the soft mound of fatty tissue at the front of the vulva, covering the pubic bone to act a cushion during sexual intercourse. The labia majora and the labia minora cover the vulva vestibule, protecting it._

Ahsoka’s were plump and the colour of peaches, a noticeable difference from the rest of her skin colour.

_Labia minora meet at the front of the vulva to form the clitoral hood, the female equivalent of the male foreskin. Composed of mucocutaneous tissues, the clitoral hood is important in terms of protection of the clitoral glans, but also in pleasure, due to it being an erogenous tissue._

White stripes lined her outer lips, leading Rex’s eyes to a small diamond right above the hood which protected the most sensual part of a woman’s body- according to Fives.

He reached forwards, resting his palm on Ahsoka’s pubis bone and, with the tip of his thumb, touching the hood gently to lift it upwards. Ahsoka gasped, making the tiny clitoral glans twitch.

Rex felt his heart jump into his throat. He didn’t know how males across the galaxy managed to please women without the autonomy lessons that every clone received on Kamino.

The clitoris was no little thing to experiment with, even though its size could vary from six millimetres to 25, depending on the species. Ahsoka’s was average, but that was only in Rex’s opinion and hers was the first one he had ever seen.

“D-Don’t touch it without the hood,” Ahsoka whispered, her voice shaking on every word, “It’s very sensitive.”

“I know.” Rex whispered back, releasing the clitoral hood so it hid the tiny nub from view.

_The clitoral glans has nearly as many nerve endings as the head of a penis, making it extremely sensitive. Unlike other sexual organs in both male and females, the only known function of the clitoris is sexual pleasure, not reproduction._

Rex sucked in a gasp. What if Molex knew how sensitive the clitoris was and used it to overpower women? Ahsoka was as tough as nails, but would she have been able to fight off a grown man exploiting the most sensitive part of her body besides her lekku?

“Rex?” Ahsoka asked, breaking through his thoughts.

“Sorry.” He shook his head firmly, “I was just thinking.”

“About Atai?”

He lifted his head, spotting that she was sat up on her arms, watching him. “You better not be thinking about him too.”

She frowned, “I’m trying not to, but you just stopped; my thoughts kind of… shifted.”

Guilt consumed him. A clone Captain shouldn’t be letting their curiosity about the female body get the better of him whilst he was about to pleasure the girl of his dreams.

“Sorry, Soka,” he darted down to kiss her thigh, “I’m just trying to get my bearings.”

She smiled sweetly, “You’ve never been the impulsive type, Rex.”

He rolled his eyes, “Lie back down, Ahsoka.”

“Yes, sir.” She grinned, returning to her prior position.

Taking another deep breath, Rex returned his attention to the task at hand. Beneath the clitoris was the obvious slit where the urinary meatus and vaginal opening-

_Stop it, Captain. Focus._

He took his thumb to the bottom of her slit, trying not to notice how much his hand was shaking. Ahsoka let out a low groan as he dragged his digit between her lips- deliciously soft, wet, and warm- all the way to her clitoris.

She shifted her knees as he repeated the motion a few times, effectively lubricating her. His cock was getting harder with every passing second, but Rex didn’t dare think about it. All that mattered right now was pleasuring Ahsoka- he could sort himself out later.

“Rex…” Ahsoka moaned, “Please…”

Her wish was his command.

Bracing his hands on her thighs, Rex leant forward, inhaling her aroused scent before touching her with the tip of his tongue, right of the bottom of her slit.

Ahsoka shuddered- audibly.

Flattening his tongue, Rex broadly licked upwards, stopping at her clitoral hood. Ahsoka was nearly shaking, quiet gasps and desperate moans escaping her mouth with the odd trill mixed in.

“You still know it’s me?” He asked, lazily lapping her clitoral hood.

He’d heard some silly rumours about this type of activity. Some brothers say that writing the alphabet with their tongue is a tested and approved way to bring a woman to climax, but Rex was going to trust Fives’ judgement on this.

The ARC said that he can get a girl off just by repeatedly stimulating the clitoris with one motion, so that was exactly what Rex did.

And it seemed to work…

Ahsoka buckled her hips a few times, trying to get closer to his tongue as she chased the pleasure, “Y-Yes…”

“Good.” He chuckled, going back at her clitoris like a man starved. Lifting a hand off her thigh, Rex pulled back long enough to suck on his fingers, “Ready?”

Silence followed, and when he glanced up, her could see she was nodding to herself, eyes closed, and mouth parted for her heavy pants.

He kept his eyes on her as he flicked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the way she twitched beneath him. Then, he brought his index and middle finger to her slit, resting them against the entrance.

Ahsoka stilled suddenly, and she snapped her head up to stare at him before he pushed into her, “Will it break my hymen?”

He couldn’t help but laugh, pressing kisses to her inner thighs and pubis bone. “Togrutas don’t have hymens, Soka.”

“Oh.” She shifted nervously. “Can I….”

“Watch?” He supplied, teasing her clitoris once again.

Ahsoka let out a low breath, “Please.”

“Of course.” If that’s what it took for her to remember it was him and not Molec, then Rex would perform for her. “Ready?”

He heard her swallow, “Yeah.”

“Relax.” He encouraged softly, positioning his two fingers at her opening again. Then, he thought better of it and decided to use one finger to start with. “It’ll hurt a little at first, but then-”

“I trust you, Rex.” She said defiantly, not leaving any room for doubt or protest. “I always have, and I always will.”

“That’s good to hear.” He paused his ministrations against her clitoris to give her an easy smile, “I’m going to make you feel nice, I promise.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka shifted so she was leaning on her elbows, getting a good view of Rex between her legs without having to sit completely upright. “Go for it.”

He made sure to look in her eyes as he started pushing his finger inside, scanning her expression for any glimpse of pain or discomfort. Ahsoka had a high pain tolerance- as all clones and Jedi did- but that didn’t mean she was desensitized to discomfort.

After all, this was about pleasure, not pain.

She was delightfully warm around his finger, and her natural lubrication was a clear sign that his foreplay had worked. Slowly, Rex pushed forwards until he reached his knuckle, already feeling Ahsoka clenching around his digit as she trilled softly.

“I love that noise you make.” He said quietly before touching his tongue against her clitoris, waiting for her pussy to adjust to his finger.

Ahsoka chuckled, her eyes half-lidded as her legs twitched and spasmed around Rex’s torso. “Sounds like I’ve got phlegm in my throat.”

Not to him. To Rex, it was a sound of pleasure- of trust.

After the tension eased out of her frame, Rex started to pull his finger back, marvelling at the way she throbbed around him. Ahsoka’s eyes rolled as soft moans escaped her. He pushed back in, watching her intently as he worked his mouth on the nub of sensitive nerves.

“Force…” Ahsoka sighed, sweat lining her forehead. Rex smiled against her, speeding up the thrusts of his finger ever so gently. “Force, Rex…”

Smirking to himself, Rex closed his lips around her clitoris, and Ahsoka jumped with a slight yelp. He chuckled, the vibrations going straight to the most sensitive spot on her entire body, and soon enough, Ahsoka’s entire body was trembling.

She slumped down against the bed, writhing from pleasure as Rex rhythmically lapped at her clitoris whilst thrusting one finger in and out of her clenching pussy.

“Force, Force, Force…” Ahsoka cried, wriggling. Her thighs closed around his shoulders, squeezing him tight.

He pulled his finger out at the last second, also detaching his lips for her now swollen and erect clitoris. Ahsoka panted against the bed, her thighs death-gripping him as she caught her breath.

He wasn’t going to tease or deny her. Before her approaching orgasm trailed away, he brought two fingers to her entrance and plunged them inside.

Ahsoka let out a shout of surprise mixed with slight pain, and Rex didn’t dare push all the way through until she got used to the extra finger. He put his tongue against her clitoris again, gently lapping at it.

“Wait.” Ahsoka muttered, and Rex looked up to see her tearing off her glove, only to bite down on the leather.

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Getting too loud, Soka?”

She took out the glove to speak, “You’re not too quiet down there yourself, Rexster.” He paused, only just realising how loudly he was panting. “You slurp a lot.”

“Not my fault you’re delicious.” He said, teasing her back. “You know this office is soundproofed, right?”

She lifted her head to look at him, “It is?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, “I don’t mind if you’re loud, Ahsoka, as long as you’re singing my name.”

She kicked his hip gently, “Get back to work, Rex.”

“Of course, Commander.” He said, smiling still as he went back to town on her clitoris, changing from a lapping motion to a pulse. Ahsoka wriggled her hips, trying to roll them closer to his mouth.

Gently, he pushed his two fingers inside her hot core, finding the fit a lot tighter now. He wondered how she would feel around his-

He pushed the thought away quickly. This was about Ahsoka and _her_ pleasure, not his.

Ahsoka moaned- loudly- as he sped up his thrusts. Every time he plunged inside her, she mewled, all of her limbs twitching. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his shoulders, close to the point of crushing.

Smiling, Rex tried a trick that Fives swore by.

He moved his fingers, so they were facing upwards, curling them into a ‘come hither’ motion whilst he was knuckles deep in her pussy.

The results…

Usually, Rex heard his name being screamed across battlefields, not in his bunks in the Coruscant barracks.

Ahsoka started cumming before he could repeat the motion. He thought it was a rumour that g-spot stimulation could cause female ejaculation, but the next thing he knew, a flood of sweet and tangy juices was squirted over his hand and face.

Ahsoka’s thighs gripped his shoulders like her life depended on it, and her entire body seized as pleasure coursed through her body and mind. Her pussy clenched _hard_ on his fingers, keeping them from leaving the warmth of her core. Her clitoris throbbed inside his mouth, hot and stiff.

All the while, she screamed his name until her throat was raw.

Rex pulled backwards as she rode out her climax, not wanting to overstimulate her to the point where it became painful. Standing up, Rex felt the ache of his stiff erection as he took in the sight of Ahsoka twitching on his bed, eyes rolling and his name slipping past her lips on every other breath.

Fuck.

He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her sweet nectar.

Ahsoka blinked heavily, her lust-filled eyes landing on him as he towered over her.

“Rex…” she breathed, her entire body shaking, “I… I…”

“Breathe.” He instructed, taking a knee beside her head to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

“T-Thank you…” she panted, weakly grabbing his shoulders and bringing him down into a bone-crushing hug, “Thank you, thank you.”

He smiled, proud he was able to serve her in a way which was unimaginably honourable- and also against hundreds of regulations.

“You’re welcome, Soka.”


End file.
